cartoonnetworkchannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Powerpuff Girls
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Info About The Show The Powerpuff Girls is an American animated television series about three kindergarten-aged girls who have superpowers. Created by animator Craig McCracken, the program was produced by Hanna–Barbera until 2002 when Cartoon Network Studios took over production for Cartoon Network. The show has been nominated for an Emmy Award five times, in the category Outstanding Achievement in Animation. Boomerang reruns the show. Blossom: Blossom (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) is "the smart one" and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Her personality is "everything nice," her signature color is pink, and she has long orange hair with a red bow. She also has a little sense in style. She was named for having spoken freely and honestly to the Professor shortly after her creation. She is often seen as the most mature, level-headed, and composed member of the group; although she can at times be fussy, overbearing, petty, and too analytical. She tends to "parent" Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight (though she is very quick to argue with Buttercup). In the episode "Ice Sore," she showed the ability to blow ice. However, even though Blossom said her ice breath was "all used up", she has been seen using it frequently in later episodes. Bubbles Bubbles (voiced by Tara Strong in the series and by Kath Soucie in the What a Cartoon! episodes) is "the cute one". Her personality is "sugar," her signature color is baby blue, and she has short blond hair in two pigtails. She was named for her cute and bubbly personality. She tends to act like the baby of the group, despite being the same age. Her best friend is a stuffed octopus doll she calls "Octi". She exhibits the ability to both understand foreign languages (Spanish, Japanese) and communicate with various animals (squirrels, cats, monsters). She will always stand up for (and cuddle with) animals except cockroaches which she (along with her sisters) finds "icky". She displays and is defined by innocence, playfulness, and a gentle demeanor, having a tendency to be naïve, ditsy, submissive, shy, and sensitive. She is also more loving to her father figure, Professor Utonium. These latter qualities lead to her often being regarded, by friends and foes alike, as the group's "baby" or weak link. She can become very independent and aggressive when pushed, however, and among the girls, she is most feared by Mojo Jojo after having single-handedly taken him down in a fit of rage in the episode "Bubblevicious". Buttercup Buttercup (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) is "the tough one". Her personality is "spice," her signature color is light green, and she has short black hair in a flip. She was named because "Buttercup" begins with the letter "B" like her sisters, much to her chagrin. She is the to mboy of the group. She has a very short temper. Sometimes her aggression gets the better of her, making her reckless and stubborn. She possesses a mean and somewhat vindictive streak not shared by her sisters. She has, however, shown a softer side in several episodes. For example, in the episode "Cover Up", she had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with that she would hug that gave her the confidence to be a better fighter, and she is quite protective over her sisters. She hates baths and loves getting dirty. While Buttercup is the only Powerpuff Girl without a unique power, she is the toughest and often shown to be stronger than the other two, despite their already superhuman strength. In "Nuthin' Special", it is revealed that Buttercup is the only Powerpuff Girl (and Townsville citizen) who can curl her tongue. Villains 'Mojo Jojo' (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) a mad scientist simian with great intelligence, who speaks in a convoluted, repetitive manner. Mojo Jojo was Professor Utonium's reckless lab assistant, Jojo, before Professor Utonium created the Powerpuff Girls, and it was Jojo who caused the Professor to accidentally add Chemical X to the mixture. He is the archenemy of the Powerpuff Girls; he cites his reason to be a villain as jealousy of the affection they received from the Professor that he did not. He has green skin, pink whites in his eyes, a huge, exposed brain under his hat caused by the explosion that created the girls, and wears white gloves and boots, a blue suit with a white belt, and a long wavy, purple cape. Despite his high intelligence, he is known for planning his schemes badly. However he is a master at manipulation and trickery, oftentimes fooling the girls into thinking he's changed despite their constant encounters. He also played a paternal role to the girls in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, in which he and the girls were treated as outcasts, though this was to manipulate them into he lping him become the villain he is now. He also acted as a teacher in the episode "Forced Kin", where an unstoppable alien force was beating the girls. He forced the girls to "think evil" by committing crimes. In the end, the alien force was beaten by Mojo Jojo, who became enraged when it took over Townsville before him. Mojo is often beaten to a pulp by the girls. In "Telephonies", Mojo Jojo is one of the victims of the Gangrene Gang's crank calls. The girls attack him while he is sleeping, but fly away when he explains he wasn't "planning to do any evil schemes. Today." His catchphrase in "Just Another Manic Mojo" was "Curses!" Humorously, he is shown to have a civilian life; he is often shown walking around in public without the citizens of Townsville running in panic, and even buys groceries legally. 'Fuzzy Lumpkins' (voiced by Jim Cummings): a large, husky, furry pink bear-like hillbilly monster with a wide jaw, a green nose, two antennae on his head, big blue overalls and brown countryman shoes. He is the first villain ever to be introduced in the series, appearing in the pilot "Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins" where he turned the people of Townsville into meat after he lost in the jam contest. He also had brief non-speaking cameos in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, once in the beginning of the movie holding up the convenience store with a musket, and again at the end in jail with Mojo Jojo and the Gangrene Gang. He talks with a Southern accent, and will shoot anything he finds trespassing on his property but is otherwise harmless. He lives in the woods next to the city of Townsville. He is also prone to destructive fits of rage during in which these times, gaining enough physical strength to overpower (and sometimes intimidate) the girls. When angry, Fuzzy turns dark red,he grows claws and his teeth turn sharp, while usually they are large and square. Fuzzy was one of the victims of the Gangrene Gangs crank calls. The Gang told the girls that Fuzzy had gone crazy again, though he was just taking a bath. The girls beat him up, but realized their mistake before flying away because Fuzzy had turned red and muscular. His only friend is a banjo he calls "Joe", although he has three close relations (Furry, Fluffy, and Hairy), three nephews (Buzzy, Wuzzy, and Scuzzy), and several dozen cousins, most of whom heavily resemble him. 'Him' (voiced by Tom Kane): a mysterious, supernatural, red-skinned, effeminate (apparently androgynous) and immortal devil-like creature. His physical appearance is an amalgamation of sorts with crab-like claws, red skin, pointed ears, a hooked nose, yellow/green eyes and a long, curled beard, wearing makeup, a woman's red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, and black, thigh-high, spike-heeled hooker boots. Him's plans often consist of manipulating events to either drive the Powerpuff Girls insane or simply drive wedges between them, many of which often come close to succeeding. According to the narrator in Him's first appearance, he is "so evil, so sinister, so horribly vile, that even the utterance of his name strikes fear into the hearts of men". His voice ranges from a high-pitched falsetto to a deep, booming voice. He is shown to feed off the negative emotions of human beings and become powerless when there is little or no negativity in the air. Him has used Bubbles' naivete against her in the episodes "Octi Evil" and "All Chalked Up". In one of the episodes he actually refers to some of the other villains as mortals, which further supports the argument that he is the Devil. In fact, in one of The Whoopass Girls shorts from the early 1990s, he is identified as the Devil, but never in the regular series. In "Power Noia", he turns the girls' fears against them, but the girls face their fears before facing Him. Him becomes a gigantic mix between reptile, centipede and himself, but the girls beat him down. In "Speed Demon", Him is revealed to be the villain who takes over Townsville. Him, feeding on the negative emotions of the citizens, who are now destabilized, becomes a gigantic muscular version of himself. The girls return things to normal by going back in time. Him was one of the victims of the Gangrene Gang's prank calls, but the girls didn't pick a fight with him, instead asking if he had done any crimes. Him, who was doing a workout routine, pleasantly said no. Him was the leader of the group that attacked the Gangrene Gang for their pranks, zapping Ace with his eyes and whipping him against the floor with his claws. In the episode "See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey", Him appears among the villains attacking Townsville, materializing in front of a couple. Craig McCracken has stated that the character "Him" was inspired by the Chief Blue Meanie in the 1968 film Yellow Submarine. 'Princess Morbucks' (voiced by Jennifer Hale): a spoiled, insecure, rich little girl, whose partially unseen and mostly mute "Daddy" allows her to finance various evil plots to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Her supervillain outfit consists of a yellow, Powerpuff-style dress, black gloves and boots, and a tiara. In the episode "Stuck Up, Up, and Away" she is told by Buttercup that "You can't just buy superpowers!", and she retorts,"Oh yeah, tell that to Batman!" Her hatred of the girls stems from her rebuffed attempt to become one of them. She is also the only female villain in the series who is not an adolescent or young adult woman; she is approximately the same age as the Powerpuff girls. In the episode "Twas the Fight Before Christmas", she is revealed to be the only villain (and one of only five people in the whole world) on the Permanent Naughty Plaque (as such never get a gift from Santa). In the episode "Boy Toys" the Rowdyruff Boys crashed into her car when they were fighting the Powerpuff Girls. She decided this is a perfect opportunity to join a group that has all of the powers of the Powerpuff Girls but still be evil. She manages to stop the Powerpuff Girls from defeating the Rowdyruff Boys after they have collapsed in a road and she asks them if she can join, but the Rowdyruff Boys burst out laughing and reject her. Princess Morbucks and the Powerpuff Girls joined forces in order to defeat the Rowdyruff Boys. 'The Gangreen Gang' a gang of teenaged hoodlums that are green-skinned and unhealthy looking (as if suffering from gangrene). They originally appeared alongside The Amoeba Boys in McCracken's original short, Whoopass Stew, as the villains the girls are shown fighting in the introduction (rather than every major recurring villain on the show). They also cameoed in The Powerpuff Girls Movie as the first villains the girls ever encountered, though the girls were too reluctant to use their powers to do anything about it at the time and were saved by Mojo Jojo. They were, however, beaten up by the girls and sent to prison at the end of the movie. They do not have powers, nor are they truly a threat in many ways; however, they do have special characteristics and they did once obtain powers in the episode "Power Lunch". The Gangreen Gang made crank calls to the girls using the Powerpuff hotline, only for the villains who ended up being the victims of the pranks (Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and Him) to beat the Gang senseless. They are a tribute to the work of cartoonist Ed Roth, particularly Rat Fink[citation needed]. The quintet consists of: *'Ace' (voiced by Jeff Bennett): the Gang's leader, Ace is a mean-spirited, bullying, opportunistic rogue. He sports a slick-back hairdo, a colored vest-jacket, a pair of shades and also has fangs. As the Gang's smartest member, he is the instigator of most of their antisocial activities, and he does possess a certain charismatic charm that allows him to sweet-talk people who ought to know better, such as Miss Keane and even Buttercup in the episode "Buttercrush". *'Snake' (voiced by Tom Kenny): Snake is a slippery character with a forked tongue, a skinny body and a hissing voice. He seems to be the Gang's second-in-command, but mostly this means that he is reduced to a snivelling yes-man to Ace. He does have some personality of his own, but it is usually silenced due to Ace punching him when he speaks out of line. It is revealed in "School House Rocked" that his real name is Sanford D. Ingleberry. *'Grubber' (voiced by Jeff Bennett): Grubber is the Gang's most physically grotesque member—hunchback, barefoot, untidy hair, grubby clothes and protruding eyes, resembling an Ed Roth cartoon, a zombie, a drunk, and Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. He also appears to be mostly mute, communicating instead through blowing a raspberry. He does, however, occasionally demonstrate unexpected talents, such as playing the violin, speaking eloquently or performing impersonations (at first, they were so obvious it was a wonder how he fooled anyone, but later he was able to do them perfectly). When attending the girls' school for a short time, Grubber showed that he was able to horribly contort his body, making him briefly resemble a well-spoken and handsome looking young man before snapping back to his normal self. He also always beats his friends at cards. *'Big Billy' (voiced by Jeff Bennett): A hulking colossus who acts as the Gang's muscle. Though he does at times display a childlike innocence, he mostly just does the bidding of his more savvy and vindictive friends. In the episode "School House Rocked," it is revealed that his real name is William W. Williams and that he is a Cyclops. In one episode, he was saved by the Powerpuff Girls and began following them everywhere out of sheer gratitude, but eventually he became more of a hindrance than a help. Although he rarely fares any better in combat against the girls than the rest of the gang, it has been shown that he has the muscular power to stop a speeding train and tackle 10-story monsters to the ground with his bare hands. He is also shown to speak in two different ways: like a normal person, and like a caveman. *'Lil' Arturo' (voiced by Tom Kenny and by Carlos Alazraqui in two episodes): a malevolent Mexican midget, Lil' Arturo seems to take the most amusement from the Gang's activities. He carries around a switchblade-styled comb he calls "Maria". He has a rather prominent underbite. His full name is Arturo de la Guerra, which is Spanish for "Arthur from the War". 'The Amoeba Boys' (voiced by Chuck McCann): a gang of amoebae who were the villains featured in McCracken's original short, Whoopass Stew in A Sticky Situation. They reappeared in the World Premiere Toons short Crime 101. With their gangster-ish affectations, these aspiring criminals would love nothing more than to be regarded as serious villains worthy of fighting, and even getting beaten up and sent to jail by the Powerpuff Girls. Unfortunately, their brains are too primitive to devise a crime above the level of littering or jaywalking (perhaps as a consequence of A Sticky Situation, where they are seen having successfully robbed a bank and using their semi-solid bodies to stick to the girls and create a dilemma for them, solved when the girls flew them to the Sun, melting the Amoebas and their more-developed brains). Indeed, they considered stealing an orange to be their greatest crime ever (in the episode "Divide and Conquer"). The Amoeba Boys were seen in jail in the Powerpuffs Birthday Bash, so they may have done a crime worthy of jail time before, however, what they did to cause them to be in jail was not revealed. The Amoeba boys sent a gift, voodoo dolls to the girls, not understanding that they were supposed to keep the dolls, not the needles. They are Townsville's least malicious villains, even having a friendship-of-sorts with The girls. They are generally harmless, but their actions have on several occasions endangered both the girls and the town purely by accident. The greatest threat they have posed to Townsville and the girls was in Geshundfight, when they each caught a cold that, when merged with their DNA, created a severe virus that quickly spread through the city, making even the healthiest person fall ill instantaneously. It wasn't until the girls, who were also infected, acquired their DNA (after a brief and very easy fight, despite the fact they were all very sick) so Professor Utonium could create an antidote he soon dispensed to the town, curing them just as quickly. The Amoeba boys finally received the super villain status they had long craved when they used their ability as Amoebas to multiply, creating a veritable army that the girls finally stuck back together and sending the Boys to jail, much to their delight. *'Bossman', leader and general spokesman of the Amoeba Boys. He wears a gray fedora. *'Junior', the smallest one. He wears a black cap and usually repeats whatever Bossman says. In the episode "Crime 101", he is named "Tiny". *'Slim', the tallest one. He wears a brown fedora and is even much more incompetent and slow than the other amoebas. In the episode "Crime 101", he is called "Skinny Slim". 'Sedusa' (voiced by Jennifer Hale): a young, beautiful mistress of disguise and seductress who uses her feminine wiles to influence men to do her bidding. When her identity is revealed, she typically doffs down to her leotard battle suit and fights with her whip-like hair (which she can control). Femme Fatale referred to her as "That chick in the underwear." In her introduction episode ("Mommy Fearest"), she posed as an ordinary woman in the episode "Ima Goodlady". She tried to manipulate the Professor against the girls, but was unsuccessful. She becomes powerless when her hair becomes wet (or cut off). In one episode, she had the ability to whip off globs of sticky hair gel adhering people to walls. In the episode "Aspirations", Sedusa seduced the Gangrene Gang into stealing several Egyptian artifacts. She is still bald from when Miss Bellum cut off her hair. When she gets the artifacts, she becomes giant and rather than hair, deadly asps grow. Sedusa betrays the Gangrene Gang, which leads to Ace telling Blossom to take the crown from Sedusa. Sedusa loses her hair once more, as well as her gigantic stature. She begs the boys to help her, but they refuse and Sedusa is sent back to jail. Her eyes change color. When she is "happy" or "nice" her eye color is green, but when she is angry or evil, they are red. This is seen in the episode "Mommy Fearest". 'The Rowdyruff Boys' are the male counterparts of the Powerpuff Girls created by Mojo Jojo using a mixture of "snips and snails and a puppy dog tail" in a prison toilet in the episode of the same name. His replacement for Chemical X was in fact toilet water, as Mojo Jojo believed that would have the same potency as Chemical X. An important difference between the trios is that the Powerpuff Girls got their names from Professor Utonium and the name of their team from the narrator, while the Rowdyruff Boys named themselves and their team. The trio is composed of: *'Brick' (voiced by Rob Paulsen): Blossom's equivalent, he's the quick-tempered leader of the Boys, but possesses little of Blossom's tactical logic. He often goes off on gloating tangents that even irritate his brothers. One difference between him and Blossom is that he's practically the cause of most of the arguing and violence within the group, whereas she is the group's peacemaker. He wears a redbaseball cap compared to Blossom's bow. He also originally had bangs, but after his resurrection, he no longer has bangs, they are replaced with a long spiky mullet. Brick's signature color is red. Brick often is shown to hit Boomer for no reason other than his amusement. *'Boomer' (voiced by Rob Paulsen): Bubbles' equivalent, he is a loud-mouthed dimwit, as opposed to Bubbles' naive sweetness. One difference between him and Bubbles is that he isn't easily disgusted, whereas she is very easily disgusted. His hair parts in a curved fashion like Bubbles's; it goes on longer on each side. After his resurrection, Boomer's hair is longer and spiky on each end, in a wings haircut. Boomer's signature color is dark blue. *'Butch' (voiced by Roger L. Jackson): Buttercup's equivalent. He was once seen to be more aggressive than Brick. One difference between him and Buttercup is that he has no conscience whatsoever, whereas she will occasionally apologize. At times, he is seen moving his body up and down as if hyperactive. He shares Buttercup's small triangular part and in his first appearance had a small cowlick on top of his head in place of Buttercup's flip. After his resurrection, all his hair spikes upwards. Butch's signature color is dark green. The Rowdyruff Boys are violent bullies, have exactly the same powers as the Powerpuff Girls and in their first appearance nearly destroy them in a violent clash that reduced a great deal of Townsville to rubble (this is the first and one of the few times the Girls were defeated outright). The Girls were so ashamed of their defeat they planned to leave Townsville. Ms. Bellum suggested using a different tactic and told the girls that instead of fighting the boys, they should be nice to them. The boys were ultimately destroyed when the girls kissed them. The Rowdyruff Boys were later resurrected by Him in the episode "The Boys Are Back in Town" and much to the Girls' shock, they were given immunity to the Girls' kisses, which made the Boys grow bigger and more powerful. The Boys eventually get their revenge on the Girls by grossing them out in various ways, such as cracking their knuckles, picking scabs and spitting. Once again, the Girls are almost destroyed by the Boys, but after Buttercup made Butch bite his tongue he almost cried with pain and shrinks under his brothers' laughter. Blossom realized that when their masculinity was threatened they would shrink. The Girls do various things such as using makeup and babying them to shrink the Boys smaller than the buckles of their shoes. After their resurrection, the Boys sported spiky hairstyles. Their signature colors are darker than the Girls', though they share similar hairstyles. They wear long-sleeved shirts with a black stripe in each, black pants and black trainers with white stripes. They are last seen as villains in "Custody Battle", where at the end after being fed up with Mojo Jojo (their original creator prior to their first deaths) and Him (the one responsible for reviving them) fighting over who is the more evil father, the Boys announce that they don't care who is more evil. Their final appearance at the end of the episode is when they fly off to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, the only evil thing they ever cared about (which subsequently brings Mojo Jojo and Him to happy tears at having done well as parents). As revealed in the "City of Clipsville", the Boys make an "appearance" in the memories of the Girls, who remember when they travelled to the future, becoming teenagers and meeting the teenage Rowdyruff Boys, planning a date with them. This implies that at that time, long after the end of the series, the Girls and the Boys will finally get along and be with each other happily. 'The Powerpunk Girls' Originally, the Powerpunk Girls were a group of anti-Powerpuffs that caused trouble and ruled over the parallel universe with "Oppressor Plutonium". Craig McCracken was going to add this trio to the series, but due to the effects of creating The Powerpuff Girls Movie, the Powerpunk Girls were added only to the comic strips. They are young and mean. They tried to destroy the Powerpuff girls for world domination. Also, they cause nothing but destruction. Berserk: The opposite of Blossom, and the self-proclaim leader. Whereas Blossom is caring and sweet, Berserk is controlling and sarcastic. She wears a red dress with a white dot in the middle and has plaid at the bottom. Unlike Blossom's bows which are neatly tied down, Berserk's bows are not. It is said she often starts the conflicts between her sisters. Her signature color is deep red. Brat: The opposite of Bubbles. Whereas Bubbles cries a lot Brat is believed almost never to cry. She wears a light blue tank top which shows her belly button, a black skirt, deep blue (visible) bows for her (larger than Bubbles') pigtails, and six thin bangle bracelets, two yellow and four deep blue. It was said she was the perky one, being the smartest of the trio. Her signature color is deep blue. Brute: The opposite of Buttercup. Her hair is styled in a mohawk. Believed to be not too much different from Buttercup except that Brute is more violent than her, she wears a black jumpsuit, fishnet stockings, and a spiked belt. Her signature color is deep green. 'Mister Mime' A villainous black and white clown who was only seen in the episode "Mime For A Change". He is the villainous alter-ego of Rainbow the Clown. (voiced by Tom Kenny) He sought to eliminate all color from Townsville, reducing it to black and white, which in turn drained the city of its vibrancy and happiness. He was eventually reverted back to his normal self by the Powerpuff Girls, but was still beaten up and sent to jail regardless. Rainbow was seen in the later episode "Birthday Bash" as an entertainer at the girls birthday party, meaning that he had at least been released and was on good terms with the girls. Mr. Mime never came back after that. 'Dick Hardly' Professor Dick Hardly (voiced by Jeff Bennett)is a stereotypical mad scientist who was once the college roommate of Professor Utonium. Despite their past history, he was a greedy and heartless opportunist, seeking personal profit rather than the betterment of the world through science, and often took credit for Utonium's work in college. When Professor Utonium invited him over to meet the Powerpuff Girls (mentioning freeways that would take a person to the Los Angeles suburb of Pasadena), Dick immediately saw an opportunity to make money off of them, getting himself kicked out by the Professor. He later tricked the girls into giving him the key ingredient to the Perfect Little Girl formula, namely Chemical X. He then proceeded to mass-produce cheaply-made semi-living copies of the Powerpuff Girls to sell worldwide to fight crime in exchange for profit. The girls discovered this and tried to stop him, but he instead ingested the Chemical X and mutated into a hideous monster, and captured the girls to drain them of their powers. When Professor Utonium tried to save the girls as their life was being drained, he told them he loved them, which caused the fake Powerpuff Girl clones to turn on Dick as he never showed them any love. The clones saved the real Girls and let them and the Professor escape. Dick was left in his ruined factory to face his angered clones alone, resulting in the factory's destruction, incinerating Dick in the explosion, and was never heard from again. Category:Why people despise the show Category:The powerpuff girls themselves look like failed cold war genetic experiments Category:Townsville is literally the worst name for a city I have ever heard Category:They also look like what happens to flies if you leave your sandwich in a drawer too long.